Eternal Destiny
by dobrevsdream
Summary: What if it was always supposed to be Bonnie and Damon? What if Bonnie was the reason Damon returned to Mystic Falls but she was erased from his memories because of forces keeping them apart? Will eternal destiny overcome all?
1. Hopeful Heart

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Okay so this is an idea I had several weeks ago that just nagged me until I wrote it out.

Quick explanation:

This story takes place in present Season 6 and not to give the story away or anything but another big difference from canon is that this is Bamon centred. I will tell the tale of how they first met (yup, she may or may not have known him before he first came into Mystic Falls) and what the blurb means when it states that he came back to find her. Essentially, this story is about eternal love irrespective of where they are, who they are with, what they remember and whether destiny can draw them back together.

Disclaimer: Contains a lot of angst. You have been warned!

* * *

Don't let it fall to pieces  
I don't wanna know what life is  
Without the sound of your love  
Moving through me now  
And don't let that be a reason  
For these walls to fall apart  
Here beats my hopeful heart for you, for you

\- Hopeful Heart by Jason Walker

* * *

**Chapter One (Present day)**

Bonnie woke from her nightmare with a small shriek and bolted upright, her heart slamming against her ribcage violently. Placing her small hand against her beating heart, she lay back down in the bed and begun tossing and turning, her breath releasing in short, small bursts as her mind wandered relentlessly. It had almost been three weeks since she'd slept properly and she was beginning to feel as if she was going crazy. Kicking off her duvet in annoyance, she rolled to her back and allowed her breathing to steady itself. Sighing, she sat upright and slipped her feet into her slippers before leaving her designated room in the Salvatore mansion where she had been staying for the past few days in light of the nightmares she'd been having. The nightmares were always the same yet somehow managed to affect her in the exact same manner. Pushing her hand through her messy hair, she padded downstairs where she immediately headed to the kitchen. Yawning, she opened the door with her foot before slipping inside.

"Bonnie?"

Letting out a small yelp of surprise, she spun around and found Damon standing behind her topless with his midnight black hair sticking up in spikes. He looked incredible which should be illegal and served to annoy her that she even noticed that about him. Blood rushed to her face and she guiltily dragged her eyes from his delicious torso back to his face and prayed he didn't notice her discomfort. Taking in the mischievous smirk which tugged at his lips – she knew he'd noticed.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked her with a small yawn, staring at her through exhausted eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied making her way to the breakfast bar and taking a seat before grabbing the bottle of Whiskey she'd left on the counter from the night before.

She opened the bottle and lifted it to take a swig when it was snatched out of her hands before she could blink. Damn his supernatural speed, she cursed throwing him a dangerous glare.

"Seriously?"

"You drink too much," he said with an accusatory tone closing the lid on the bottle and placing it back on the counter far away from her reach.

He was right, she did drink a lot and it was a habit she had picked up from 1994. Drinking her sorrows was the only thing she could do in order to numb her thoughts and feelings and that was precisely what she wanted to do right now. She wanted to forget the pain, the torture, the loss and the guilt which haunted her every moment she closed her eyes.

"Look who's talking," she scoffed defensively fighting to keep her gaze on his face and not his exposed lower half. Why on earth couldn't he have slipped on a shirt?

"I'm a vampire, so technically I'm already dead. Do _you_ want to keep that liver of yours intact, Bon?" he retorted sitting across from her.

She rolled her eyes at him and placed her elbows on the counter fighting to keep the heavy eyelids which were drawing together open. She was tired of nightmares and reliving every moment of torture she went through in the prison world. Sitting across from Damon, she strangely felt a sense of security and peace which merely confused her. Yes, they had grown closer together but what on earth was this tether she felt drawing her closer to him?

"Did you have a nightmare again?" he asked softly interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up to find his piercing blue eyes which were filled with concern and something unknown trained on her.

"Yup."

She averted her gaze and fixated it on her arms, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept properly?"

"Does it matter?" she protested.

"Bon."

"Fine! I haven't slept properly since I've came back, okay. Every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm back there again and I can't do it," she told him honestly. "Not to mention the fact that I have to see your ugly face every day. Now do you understand why I have to drink?" she added more lightly.

Damon looked deep in thought for a brief moment, his silence surprising her. He was a lot of things, but he was never quiet.

"Right. Come on," he told her firmly, drawing her back from her own thoughts.

He stood upright and walked towards the door turning to beckon her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked keeping her butt firmly glued to her seat. There was no way she was going to blindly follow him into whatever spontaneous crazy thing he could have planned.

"To sleep," he told her as if she were braindead.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she scoffed her top lip curling with disgust. They had grown close, but not that close.

"You wish," he smirked with a laugh. "Come on now, I'm tired."

She jumped off her barstool and gingerly followed him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Holding her hands outwards in order to not bump into anything and damage herself permanently, she tried to manoeuvre herself through the dark cursing Damon for not realising that she didn't have vampire vision. Was there even such a thing? Stumbling on one of the top stairs, she let out a small curse and heard him laugh from further ahead. Bastard.

He led them through the narrow dark corridor and as they moved past his bedroom she stopped abruptly.

"Psst!"

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't care what you have planned but you can start by grabbing a shirt," she instructed firmly.

"Scared you might not be able to control yourself?" he teased and even though it was dark, she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"Just grab a damn shirt," she repeated rolling her eyes out of habit.

He disappeared into his room for several minutes and when he reappeared, she could see the faint outlines of a t-shirt. Great!

"Happy?"

"Mmm-hmm."

She followed him into the bedroom she had become to know as her own and flickered the light on. Glancing at the room, it was exactly how she'd left it with the duvet sprawled messily across the large Californian King bed.

"What now?"

He hummed a faint tune as he approached the cabinet which was beside her bed and pulled the top drawer open. Grabbing Monopoly, he dumped it on the floor and sat down beside it cross legged and patted the space opposite him. It was a game they'd played whilst they'd been stuck in 1994 to help them forget everything around them, but she genuinely didn't think it'd help it her nightmares now.

"Sit."

Allowing the small smile which tugged at her lips to escape, she took a seat across from him and began playing the game. While they played, she forced herself to ignore the swell in her chest she felt whenever she looked at him. There was no chance she would allow – or consider the fact that what she may feel for Damon bypassed platonic feelings. The mere thought disgusted her, she would never allow herself to develop _feelings _for her best friend's boyfriend irrespective of how strong the pull she felt towards him was. Dismissing her thoughts, she focused on playing the game and winning.

Well into their second game, Bonnie had made herself comfortable on the floor and was laying on her stomach when exhaustion began seeping its way in again. Whilst she was in the middle of trash talking him, she felt her heavy eyelids begin to drool and allowed herself to succumb to it instead of fighting it. She was too tired to care whether or not the nightmare came again. Closing her eyes, she heard Damon's footsteps near her and when she felt his hands move underneath her and lift her into his arms, she lost her breath completely. He moved slowly and carefully and laid her down on the bed delicately. Slipping off her slippers tenderly, he lifted her legs and covered her with the duvet.

"Damon?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

With that, the light flickered off and his footsteps grew distant. When she heard the squeak of the couch in the corner of the room, she forced one eye open and saw him cramping his long frame into it. Too tired to order him into his own room, she sunk back into the pillows with a resigned sigh and smiled to herself as she drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Very excited about this story so please leave me reviews to let me know whether you're interested in reading this fic and what you thought about it.


	2. Start of Something Good

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has commented and followed this story - it genuinely means a lot and I've appreciated the feedback which has provided me with great inspiration and determination to continue this story and do you all justice! So thank you!

Someone asked me a great question about the status of Delena which I thought was important to clarify: They're not together as it stands in this fic because Elena erased her memories of Damon but they're working on trying to figure it out. Now you'll see where that'll lead both Damon and Elena as well as Bonnie. Hope that clarifies things!

N.B. I'm from Englad so some of the spelling will be UK English although I do tend to change it to American English before I upload (just so you know in case you notice spellings like 'favourite'/'realise' etc.

* * *

I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good

Bonnie woke with a small stir and felt disorientated as she looked around the room. Within seconds, she realized she was at the Salvatore boarding house which sent her heart galloping in her mediastinum as waves of panic vibrated through her.

_No! I'm not there again!_

She jerked upright with a gasping breath and released a breath of relief as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Taking a quick glance around the room, she noticed the board game discarded on the floor and the duvet draped across the couch as the only reminder that Damon had even been there. A smile danced across her lips as she realized he'd been right – his method of ensuring she slept had worked! She wasn't entirely sure whether it was his presence in the room which enabled her to sleep soundly or the exhaustion combined with the bickering and the game they'd played that night.

Realizing just how refreshed she felt, she took a quick look at the clock on her bedside table which flashed that it was a little past four in the afternoon. Shit! She had to meet up with her friends in half an hour!

With that realization, she jumped off the large bed and tripped as she rummaged through the small pile of clothing she had left at the foot of the bed. Grabbing her denim shorts and a white tank top, she quickly shimmied out of her pajama bottoms and pulled them on. While she buttoned up the shorts, she felt a surge of electricity and power from her fingertips causing her to jump in surprise. Outstretching her hands in front of her, she stared at them like they were foreign wondering what had happened. Within several minutes, the feeling dissipated into nothingness and she found herself able to breathe again as the anxiety weaving knots within her eased.

Giving her hands a final shake, she ran into the adjacent master bathroom and brushed her teeth feeling the familiarity of the room. This place had a lot of awful memories attached to it but a part of her had also become to know it as her home and it made her feel safe. Dismissing her thoughts and worries about her magic, she walked into the main bedroom, grabbed her shoulder bag and danced out of the room and down the stairs.

The smell of pancakes came wafting from the kitchen the moment she reached the landing which caused a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips. _Damon._ Walking into the kitchen, she watched affectionately as he danced absently to a pop song playing from the radio whilst clearing away dishes. The one good thing which had come from the prison world was their friendship and she was one-hundred percent grateful for it. For as long as she could remember, Damon Salvatore was a man who she loathed with every fiber in her body. However, whilst being stuck in the prison world had been single-handedly the worst thing she had ever experienced once she'd been left alone…it hadn't been all that bad with Damon around. Within weeks, their arguments had turned into harmless bickering and she knew she'd found a friend in him. Now, she saw him as a man who had made a million mistakes but was trying to do better and she could work with that.

Leaning against the door frame, she tried to come up with a witty remark to make her entrance known when he clicked his tongue knowingly.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome but are you really going to stand there staring at me all day?"

Pulling a face of disgust, she stood upright and stormed into the room her good mood vanishing.

"I wasn't staring at you, you ass," she sulked ditching her bag onto the desk and grabbing the plate of pancakes and orange juice which he'd left on the counter top. She had gotten used to the fact that Damon knew precisely what time she woke up courtesy of his hearing and that whenever he felt like behaving like a decent human being, he would prepare her breakfast.

"Thank you," she added despite herself placing the plate onto the dining table and taking a seat before shoveling the food into her mouth. She was in a hurry, but not enough to ditch the plate full of good food.

He looked at her with amusement and raised an eyebrow. "Keep eating that fast and you'll suffer from indigestion."

She threw him a look. "Well, I'm almost late so I'm sorry if I don't have all the time in the world. Were you even going to wake me?!"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes but remained silent as she continued to eat her food as she couldn't criticize his decision because she had needed all the sleep she could get.

"Where are you off to in a hurry anyway?" he asked using the towel to wipe his hands dry as he leaned against the island worktop which was located opposite of where she was seated.

"I'm meeting up with Elena, Caroline and the boys," she retorted noticing the flash of emotion which shot through his eyes at the mention of Elena's name.

Things with Damon and Elena remained as complicated as ever and from what she understood, they were doing their best to work on what they had but her lack of memory continued to hinder on their relationship. A little part of her was disappointed for him, she knew how much he loved her and after being stuck on the other side – he deserved a little happiness.

"Why don't you call her?" she asked after a moment noticing his vacant stare.

He pulled a face. "Nah. It's fine. We could both probably do with a little space anyway."

Nodding absently she struggled to find a response but ended up settling for silence. He probably knew what he was doing and it wasn't like she was in any position to offer good advice. Her relationship with Jeremy hadn't exactly finished smoothly and she was still working through it the best she could.

Finishing off her breakfast, she picked up the plate and discarded it into the sink.

"Leave them," he instructed from behind her when she turned the tap on ready to clean up after herself. "I'll do it later."

Turning around she threw him an incredulous look before narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. The breakfast she could buy, but this was too much – he was up to something.

"What are you after, Damon?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Besides your body? Nothing." He replied with a mischievous grin and a look which sent the blood in her body rushing to her face.

"You're disgusting," she commented at a loss for a better come-back which earned her a wholehearted laugh from him.

"Is that seriously the best you've got little Bennett?" he shot back walking towards her.

Unwilling to be within his proximity, she backed away from him and started to move towards the sink when their stand-off was interrupted.

"Damon?" a familiar voice came from the hallway which caused the hair at the back of her neck to stand. She'd heard that voice once before and knew the person it belonged to was harmless, yet somehow she couldn't stop the small shiver which escaped from her.

"Is that your mum?" she mouthed standing upright and quickly grabbing her bag from the desk.

His mom entered the room looking precisely how she remembered except she was wearing a more modern dress. Her hair hung around her face delicately and she looked enchanting – well it was evident where Damon and Stefan got their good looks from.

"Hello. You must be Bonnie," she beamed at her familiarly making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "I overheard some of your conversation. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she shrugged as an explanation.

"Yes – I mean yeah, I'm Bonnie. It's nice to uh, meet you again," Bonnie blurted out awkwardly offering the woman her hand to shake before she could think better of it. Realising what a gawky moron she must have looked like, she cursed herself silently.

The woman however, merely served to appear charmed as she took her hand into hers and gave it a firm shake. Bonnie's eyes found Damon who threw her a puzzled look which screamed '_what the hell are you doing?!_' and she shrugged at him mouthing 'I don't know!' when his mother wasn't looking.

"Anyway, I should probably get going now," she excused herself with a polite smile slinging her bag across her shoulder. "It was very nice to meet you," she repeated to the woman.

"You too."

Once she made it to the door, she turned to glance at Damon whose intense gaze was burning a hole on the back of her head. "Thanks again Damon," she called out quickly before scurrying out of the room in a hurry and down the corridor.

Letting the front door snap shut behind her, she rested her back against it replaying the entire scene with Damon's mom in her mind again. Gosh! Trust her to be socially awkward in a situation like that. Moreover, what on earth did she think about Bonnie sleeping over at their house? In a horrifying thought, she wondered whether the woman believed her to be having some kind of an affair with Damon.

'Dear god, no!' she thought absently.

Caught in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the magic surging through her with more force until her fingers started trembling again and she felt a small searing pain in her chest. Glancing down at her hands, she let out a small shallow breath, her heart picking up the pace in her chest again. Something wasn't right, that much was certain but she was clueless as to what was going on. Initially, she'd placed it down to post-traumatic stress – but now she wasn't so sure. Shaking out her hands, she shoved them deep into the pocket of her jacket and walked brusquely towards her car.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grill and smiled widely as she took in the busy bar and the tables swarming with people. This is what she'd missed the most – being around people. Feeling alive. Glancing around the tables, her eyes spotted her group of friends who were grinning and waving at her. Hurrying down the stairs, she rushed towards them and into Matt's outstretched arms. She'd caught up with Elena and Caroline already but hadn't managed to see Matt or Tyler until now.

"I can't believe you're finally back," he laughed into her hair giving her a firm squeeze.

"Me neither," she breathed detaching herself from him and giving Tyler a quick warm hug.

She settled into the vacant seat left for her and they began chatting about everything she'd missed whilst she was gone and for the first time in a long while – she allowed herself to forget everything she'd been through.

"Why don't you just call him?" Caroline groaned to Elena while the boys went to grab their drinks.

"Because I don't know what I'll say to him Care, okay? I just – we're working on things but right now I think a little space is good," she replied echoing Damon's words to her a few hours earlier.

"Hey! No relationship talk tonight!" Matt interrupted returning to the table.

"Strictly fun," Tyler agreed firmly. "Now let the night begin!" he shouted placing a tray full of drinks in front of them.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's not even six p.m. yet," Bonnie protested her eyes wide with dismay.

"Even a better reason to start while we're ahead!" he cheered downing the glass in one go.

"Come on Bon. You're back, we've got a lot to celebrate," Matt shrugged grabbing his glass and following in suit.

Within half an hour, there were several empty bottles on their table but the sensible conversation continued which said a lot about the frequency of their alcohol abuse and their high tolerance. However, once it reached ten in the evening they were all fairly drunk and the room had begun spinning for Bonnie who had decided to take a break from dancing. Glancing at the dance floor where Elena and Caroline continued to grind to a Rihanna song, she rolled her eyes at their no so flattering moves and promised to teach them a thing or two in the future. Whilst her eyes searched for Matt or Tyler who had disappeared, she began feeling the magic within her again. Her fingers began trembling and soon followed her arms and her entire body. She felt like she could explode if that were possible. Trying to slow down her breathing, she concentrated on channeling her power inwards. A surge of heat caused her to jolt and one glance around the Grill illustrated to her that she'd somehow inadvertently managed to turn on every candle in the room.

Panic set in and grabbing her bag, she hurried for the back exit letting out a small yelp when the light bulb above her burst. Ignoring the curious stares of bystanders nearby, she ran outside and let the door slam behind her. Staggering forwards as the power grew more intense and the pain in her chest multiplied, she dropped to her knees on the concrete and struggled to breathe as if she'd just finished running a marathon.

_What's happening to me?_

That was the desperate thought replaying in her mind as she fought urgently to control whatever was happening inside of her.

"What's happening to me?" she repeated in a whisper out loud a small tear escaping from her eyes and tracing a path down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this! I'm in an exam period so trying to multi-task revision and writing this fic! Please let me know what you think, honest opinions etc. I hope I did this chapter justice. Thank you for sticking with this story (till this second Chapter haha!).

Until next time!


End file.
